My Torn Prince
by Sesshomaru's.True.Mate
Summary: A girl helps cyrus capture the 12 spirits of The Black Zodiac. But what she doesnt know is that The Torn Prince just so happeneds to be her high school sweetheart. Can she help set things right again or will she parish along with the other 12? Royce/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**As some of you may know I wrote an Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho story a while back. I am sad to say that that story was not mine. However, this story that you are about to read is 100% mine I wrote it one day while I was in my History class. I hope you all enjoy it and please R&R.

~Emo Sesshomaru~

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but I am fighting for custody over The Torn Prince lol. Just Kidding. But I do own the idea of this fanfic and Danni**

**CHAPTER 1**

**(Royce's POV)**

"Damn it Cyrus you fucking bastard tell me where she is. I know you can fucking hear me!!" I yelled as I continued to hit the glass over and over again with my bat as sparks fly everywhere. "Damn it Royce cut it out!" Dana yelled while covering her ears. "No I won't not until I know she's ok!" "She wont be ok once I get through with her" Ryan laughed at the thought of what he was going to do to her as he clawed the glass with excitement. "Shut you fucking Ryan!" I yelled as I hit the glass next to Ryan and then hit my glass door once more sending sparks flying everywhere. I laid back on hood of my 'sweetheart'. "Danni please be alright" I closed my eyes and thought about what happened just hours ago.

_I was driving around town trying to find some girls to play with, I smiled at the thought of a girl struggling and begging me not to kill her. My smile grew as I saw a very cute brown haired girl walking alone. So I decided to follow her. There was something different about this girl, she wasn't like all those other girls I've played with, no those girls were like sluts. They wore those short ass skirts and those small shirts that doesn't cover anything, no this girl was different, she had short brown hair that had bright blue tips and one streak and it covered her right eye, she had blue eyes and she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt, black and white converse and a black hoodie. As she kept walking I noticed how great her pants hugged her ass. 'Damn she has a nice ass.' I thought as I continued to follow her until we came to an old high school. I stopped my car in a place where it wouldn't be seen and got out. I watched her hop a fence and go into the old school. I followed close behind her with this weird felling like I've been here before. She walked through the hallways and stopped at an old broken trophy case. She reaches inside the trophy case and the sharp glass snagged her jacket and pulled it up slightly and I saw burn marks on her hand and arm. She grabbed an old picture that was burned. I saw a tear fall onto the picture. 'She's crying.' She puts the picture back and runs down the hallway. I walked to the trophy case and looked at the picture inside, it was a picture of the school's baseball team. Something was very familiar about that picture but I couldn't figure out what it was. I phased to where she ran off to and found her on top of a hill that overlooked what seemed to be a baseball field. 'Why does this place look so familiar?' I thought as I got closer to her and saw that she was sitting in front of a grave. There was a head stone that said, "__**Rest in Peace Royce Clayton Star Baseball Hero and Loving Boyfriend 1940 - 1959**__"I stared in shock as I began to remember everything. 'This is where I died.' I looked over at the girl and she was crying, she wiped her tears away and spoke. "I know you're there Royce, please come out." I just looked at her 'who is this girl and how does she know my name?' I phased next to her. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" She lowered her head. "It figures you wouldn't remember me after all these years." She looked me in the eyes and smiled. The moment I saw that smile all my memories came back. "D-Danni? Is it really you doll?" She smiles and nods. "Yeah its me Royce." "But you still look the same as when we were in high school together." Her smile fades and she lowers her head. "I know and I regret ever making that stupid deal with him, I've destroyed so many lives Royce I shouldn't be alive I should be dead!" She starts crying and I hold her close. "Shhh its ok Danni I'm with you now, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." "No please Royce you have to leave before he finds you." "Danni slow down what are you talking about?" She pushes me away. "No please Royce you need to leave I don't want to destroy your life too, go before its too late!!" then I suddenly hear a weird language begin to play and I fall to the ground screaming in pain. "Royce!!!" I heard her scream my name and run to me but something grabbed her. "No...Let her go!" I yelled at the person holding my doll. The music played louder and I started moving towards this glass cube. 'Damn it! I can't stop!' I thought as I was locked inside the cube. "Well well well I'm very proud of you Danni, you've managed to capture the last ghost I needed to complete my collection." An older man looks at me then her. "Go to hell Cyrus!" She spit in his face and he hit her in the head with his cane. "Don't you dare fucking touch her!!" The man called Cyrus picks her up by her hair and drags her to me and lifts her up. "You care for this girl? The one who put you in this cube?" I look at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the care girl you love and care so much for, you're in here because of her, she's been helping me for years capturing tortured souls, why do you think she looks the same as she did 40 years ago? " I shake my head. "No…you're lying!" "Oh am I? Well then why don't we ask her then?" I look at her and she looks away. "I'm sorry Royce." "Well now see she's been helping me all along." He looks back at her. "And it looks like your job is done." He throws her hard on the ground and pulls out a gun and aims it at her. "No Danni!!" I start banging on the glass trying to get out. 'DAMN IT!!!' Cyrus smiles. "goodbye sweetheart." He pulls the trigger. "DANNI!!!!!!!"_

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed the first part of that flashback. Dont worry there will be more in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**~Emo Sesshomaru~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ** I am so srry everyone Ive been so busy with school work that I havent been able to write anymore but now its summer vacation so now I can write as much as I want until I get writer's block, anyway let me shut up and get on with the story.

~Emo Sesshomaru~

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for danni. :))**

**Chapter 2**

**(Danii's POV)**

_The last thing I saw was the look on Royce's face as he tried to get out to save me. My last thought was 'i love you Royce', then everything went black. I could hear faint banging over and over again, and it started getting louder. I thought to myself 'am I still alive? no I cant be I was shot.' The world around me was still black. I tried to open my eyes when I heard a voice say,"Alright we have the final ghost now lets get out of here". I then reconized the voice and it was Cyrus. Then I heard another voice that sounded like Dennis, "What do we do about the girl? We cant just leave her here." "Put here in a cube, she'll look good with the rest of my collection." I then felt my body get picked up and thrown inside a cube, then everything went black._

**(Royce's POV)**

_I watched as Cyrus and a man named Dennis talk to each other, then I saw two guys pick up Danni and throw her inside my cube. I caught her and gentle sat her down. I looked up at Cyrus and Dennis and banged my bat against the glass startling them a bit. Then a crane come out and picked up the cube causing me to stumble backwards and hit the back of the cube. I caught Danni before she could hit the wall and held her close to me, then the cube dropped onto the back of the truck and the roof closed shut. I tried to see what else was in the truck and i saw my "sweetheart" right next to us. 'damn it how did they find my car?' I thought then I looked at Danni. She was turning pale and her warmth was fading, I had to keep her warm so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. I kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Danni"._

**(Danni's POV)**

_I was so cold I knew I was dying and there was nothing i could do, but then I felt a little warmth. I tried to move but something was wrapped around me, I opened my eyes but it was all dark. The only light i saw was a yellow glow from the latin spells. "R-Royce is that you?" "Yeah, its me doll, are you okay?" "I think so". I tried to get up then I winced in pain and grabbed my chest. "Easy doll dont move around so much" I looked at my chest and my eyes widened. "Oh my god, Royce what happened to me?" He looks away from me. "He shot you...Cyrus shot you" I look at my chest again and the wound stopped bleeding and started to heal. "Am I dead Royce?" He looks at me "I dont know" I slowly get up and look for a way out. "What was the deal you made with Cyrus?" I looked at him then looked away. "The deal was if I helped him capture the spirits of The Black Zodiac then he'd promise me eternal life" Royce looked at me in shock and disbelief. "Im so sorry Royce I didnt know this was gonna happen" Tears start to form in my eyes. "Why...Why would you do this to me?" "I didnt know this was gonna happen, about 38 years ago after the accident I went to your grave on top of the hill that overlooked the baseball field like i did every year since then, I couldnt feel you there like I normally did so I thought something must've happened. As I was leaving a man in a black suit approached me, he told me that there was a way i could see you again. All i could think about was seeing you again so i went with him not knowing what was gonna happen. The next thing I know was that he injected me with something and blacked out. When i woke up I was in a glass room that had strange writing everywhere. I grabbed a mirror next to me and saw that i was 17 again. The man in the black suit came into the room along with another man, who i learned was Dennis Rafkin and I found out that he can sense spirits and can see peoples past by touching them, but goes into seizures and gets headaches from it. So he doesnt like people touching him. Cyrus then told me that there was a price I had to pay in return for my change, he said that I had to help him capture the 12 spirits of The Black Zodiac. and if I didnt he would remove the spell and kill me. I looked at Dennis to see if there was a way out, he just shook his head and looked away with a sad expression on his face so i knew there was no way out so i accepted. So over the years I helped him capture the 12 spirits: Dana Newman(The Angry Princess), Jimmy "The Gambler" Gambino(The Torso), Billy Michaels(The first Born Son), George Markley(The Hammer), Susan LeGrow(The Bound Woman), Jean Kriticos(The Withered Lover), Harold and Margret Shelbourn (The Great Child and The Dire Mother), Elizabeth Smith(The Pilgramess), Horace "Breaker" Mahony(The Juggernaut), Ryan Khun(The Jackel) and now you Royce Clayton(The Torn Prince)" I look over at him and he suddenly pins me to the wall by my neck. "Its all your fault, its all your fucking fault that I'm stuck in here!" I grab his arm trying to pull it off of me. "I-I'm sorry I-I didnt know, please Royc-" "No!" He tightens his grip around my neck. "P-Please Royce, I-I know how to set y-you free again I-I just need t-time please." He lets me go then looks away. "I cant trust you anymore" He moves away and sits in the far corner away from me._

**Sadly this is the end of the chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the second part of the flashback. More to come in the future. R&R. Thanks. :))**

~Emo Sesshomaru~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okay I'm in such a good mood today that I'll do another chapter so enjoy. :))

**Chapter 3**

**(Royce's POV)**

I sat in the corner away from her and held onto my bat. 'I cant believe she did this to me, I loved her and now she's betrayed me' I thought to myself then I felt the truck stop and jerked me forward. 'Damn it now where the hell am I?' The roof opened and a crane picked us up and sat us down. The cube suddenly opened and Danni was yanked out and thrown to the ground. The door closed by the time I got there so all I could do was watch as they took her away. I saw fear and sadness in her eyes, I banged my bat hard against the glass. "Argh damn it Cyrus where are you taking her? Tell me now or I swear I'm gonna kill you!" He smirked. "Dont worry I'm not gonna hurt her...well at least I'm not, I'm just gonna let her stay with one of the other trapped souls in this house" "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you if they lay a finger on her!" I hit the glas and sparks went flying. "Royce!" I heard her scream but I couldnt find out where she was. I was still banging on the glass trying to break it which I knew was impossible. Then everythign started to go black as I heard screams getting faint. I started to wake up with a big ass headache then I remembered about Danni and what had happened. 'Damn it that bastard took her away from me' I get up and wince in pain and grabbed my head. 'Damn this headache is gonna kill me' I sat back down and looked around. I saw my car next to me and the cube more of that spell crap on it. I went and touched one of the walls and it started glowing yellow and kinda burned so i pulled my hand back and went to the front of the cube with my bat in hand. I looked out and saw more cubes that had other trapped souls inside, on my right i saw a long glass hallway with more spells on it and more trapped souls and a staircase, on my left there were more trapped souls and a corridor leading into a different room.

**(Danni's POV)**

I kept screaming and struggling as they took me away from Royce and was taking me somewhere else. The only thing that was going through my mind was 'Please help me Royce, I'm scared' Everything went black and I couldnt remember what happened after they took me away from Royce. When I finally woke up I felt myself being carried, I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was black so they probably put a blindfold on me. I dont know where they were taking me but I think I was in a basement or something because we were going down stairs and it was starting to get cold. I could feel something really bad down there, we went down a long hallyway then turned left, went down a short hallway, then turned right then left. Then I heard one of them start a conversation. "I feel really bad for her, she shouldnt have to be tortured by him" "yeah I know what you mean, she helped capture them and now Cyrus wants her to stay with Ryan Khun" 'No! please anyone but Ryan' I tried to scream but nothing came out. "Lets just hope Cyrus doesnt remove the barrier glass that seperates them" "Yeah I just hope she doesnt let her guard down" The next thing I heard made me freexe in fear, I heard the horrifying cackle of The Jackel.

To Be Continued...

**Hope you liked this chapter, More to come soon. R&R Thanks. :))**

~Emo Sesshomaru~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

To All My Faithful Readers

Im Apologize For Note Updating In A While

I Have Been Really Busy Dealing With School && Writer's Block.

But I Have Been Writing Other Stories && Trying To Come Up With

New Ideas.

I Thank You All For Your Patients && It Shall Soon Be Rewarded.

Thank You.

~Emo Sesshomaru~

AkA

Danielle Mercer


End file.
